Orcus
Category:Planets Category:Solar system Category:Astrology https://astrology.richardbrown.com/NewPlanets/Orcus.shtml "The discovery and naming of Orcus in 2004 brings to astrology a second planet representing the Roman god of the underworld, and an enigma as difficult to discern as the underworld itself. It was easy enough to see how Orcus was named. It's orbit is the same 248-year period as Pluto's orbit, and it's just a little smaller than Pluto. So it's easy to see how the astronomers took a quick look at Roman mythology, and seeing that the Roman god of the underworld had more than one name (in fact, three names: Pluto, Orcus, and Dis Pater), they simply grabbed one of the other underworld god names, Orcus, and named their new discovery." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/90482_Orcus Background https://astrology.richardbrown.com/NewPlanets/Orcus.shtml Discovered: Feb. 17, 2004 ''' Named: Nov. 22, 2004 Diameter: 920 km https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/90482_Orcus Distance from Sun: 150,000,000 km Orbit: 248 years Compostion: rock and ice Mass: 6.32 ×1020 kg Density: 2.0? g/cm³ Surface gravity: 0.2348 - 0.5254 m/s² Moons: none discovered yet Orcus-Pluto Synods''' "For the period of 600 CE to 2100 CE Orcus and Pluto never get closer to each other than approximately 51° (a septile), and never get further away from each other than approximately 150° (a quincunx). Through a cycle of about 248 years (their orbital cycle around the Sun), these planets approach each other and then back off, but never conjuct or oppose one another in the geocentric ephemerides available. This slow forward and back relative movement reminds me of a the 18th Century dance, the minuet. So our gods of the underworld dance a stately minuet over the centuries." Mass and diameter comparisons Pluto has a mass of 1.3×1022 kg compared to Orcus' ~6.32 ×1020 kg, so Pluto is roughly 20 times more massive. Pluto has a diameter of 2377 km compared to Orcus' estimated 920 km, so Pluto is roughly 2.5 times wider and (assuming spherical volumes) roughly 17-18 times more large. Astrology http://www.lunarplanner.com/asteroids-dwarfplanets/Orcus-Pluto.html "Orcus was discovered on Feb 19, 2004 by Mike Brown, a professor of planetary science at the California Institute of Technology, and colleagues Chad Trujillo and David Rabinowitz. ... Although it requires astrological research over a lengthy period to truly validate and hone in on the astrological nature of a newly discovered planet or asteroid, there are several things that we can explore to give us significant insight into the astrological nature of new astronomical bodies. These are outlined in "Guidelines on How to Explore the Astrology of Newly Discovered Objects in Our Solar System". You may wish to read that first. It explains the meaning of a planet's Orbital Cross; a planet's aphelion, perihelion and its nodes in the ecliptic; as well as other things to consider. ... Although Orcus is a bit smaller than Pluto, Orcus has a nearly identical orbital size, orbital period (year), and orbital inclination. However, Orcus' orbital plane's orientation in our solar system is tilted in the opposite direction from Pluto's. Orcus' orbit clearly reveals Orcus to be a complement to Pluto." Complimentary Roles of Pluto & Orcus http://www.lunarplanner.com/asteroids-dwarfplanets/Orcus-Pluto.html "Pluto Primary area of focus: addressing our karmic responsibility and our personal entrapping patterns of behavior; i.e., being responsible for our personal evolution. Path of action: participation and cooperation from an all embracing, non-discriminatory world view. Orcus Primary area of focus: our personal attunement and direction of intent, the path we choose regarding how we use our personal will in our contribution to humanity. Path of action: applying our daily activity in the world of human affairs for the greater path and purpose of the soul; i.e., for our long-term purpose in life." https://chirotic.wordpress.com/2008/07/17/orcus-awakens-help/ References Ephemeris http://www.astro.com/swisseph/2004dw.htm Simplified here to just the final values of each year.